Typical schemes of providing High Frame Rate (HFR) video do not feature backward compatibility with existing receivers without imparting an impractical level of complexity to the video decoder of the existing receiver or to the video decoder implementation of high-frame-rate-video-capable receivers. One existing typical scheme, requires dependencies between a primary and secondary bitstream delivered as two separate transport bitstream PIDs, the primary bitstream corresponding to a Base Layer (BL) being backwardly compatible to a first generation type of video receiver, and the secondary bitstream corresponding to an Enhancement Layer (EL) that depends on the Base Layer. The EL corresponds to extra information that collectively with the information of the BL results in the higher frame rate video signal. Both of these streams may be delivered to a video decoder that must make sense of the dependencies between the layers.